Max Thunderman
Maximus "Max" Octavius Thunderman is the antagonist-turned-hero of the Nickelodeon show The Thundermans. He is the son of Hank and Barb Thunderman, twin brother of Phoebe and older brother Billy, Nora and Chloe. Like the rest of his family he has superpowers; namely, telekinesis, freeze breath, heat breath and sometimes the ability to sense danger before it occurs. Now his parents who are superheroes and his sister who wants to become one, he seeks to become a villain instead, not only to enjoy all the cool things that come with the job, but also out of envy towards Phoebe and the desire not to be second best compared to her. Max is somewhat envious of his sister, who is favorite of the family and held will one day become a great superhero. Max is unnaturally (bordering on superhumanly) intelligent and has converted his own room into his lair, which he often uses as a lab. He can also build multiple strange devices and impressive such as a working rocket, doomsday devices and once even managed to clone his own sister. Max is also quite lazy, as despite his great intellect he rarely applies himself in school, preferring to build new gadgets in his lab; however, he will react very badly to any implication that he is incapable of the subjects in question. He is also quite arrogant, but manipulative, cold and calculating, cunning and prepared for almost any situation. He's never afraid to exploit and manipulate situations to benefit him. His goal is to get into a prestigious villain university and start his path to becoming a great supervillain. Despite constantly declaring that he "is" evil, what makes Max so non-threatening and ineffecutual is that he tries way too hard to appear more menacing than threatening than he naturally is. When it comes to true evil (heinous and diabolical crimes involving murder of his family, for example), Max is more mouth than action; most of his evil schenmes are really just petty crimes and a typical aggrgane and immature teenager's bad habits based sibling rivalry and him having a poor attiude (being negative and destructive) than outright evil. He also still cares about his family and will come through for them when it matters most. Personality "I think playing the villain is really fun. Mostly because I just love playing something I’m totally not real life. Max is so cool because he is a bad boy and troublemaker who wants to take over the world, but at the same time also has these special moments with his family and friends that shows he’s really a sweet, loving and generous dude inside." - Jack Griffo describes Max. When it comes to taking shortcuts, Max Thunderman is your guy. He is mischievous to no end, and has big plans on attending Villain U when he gets older. He has the same superpowers as his twin sister Phoebe, but he uses his for whipping up gadgets and potions in his evil lair instead. He is highly intelligent, as well as being very manipulative, being able to get others to do whatever he wants with ease. He is highly cunning and normally manages to stay one step ahead of others and is very brilliant. However he is also somewhat arrogant. Max is also somewhat lazy; although incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own right, he does not normally apply himself or focus on his school subjects, preferring instead to work in his lair on his inventions, formulate schemes or pranks. However he doesn't take kindly to people implying or stating he couldn't handle said subjects and will often go out of his way to prove them wrong. He reveals the reason he wants to be a supervillain, stems from the fact he doesn't want to be second best as a hero to his sister. Despite Max's assertion of being a villain, underneath it all it seems he is really a good person at heart, as he does come through for others when they need him and will do the right thing when it really matters. Gallery Mighty Max Thunderman.jpg|Max Thunderman Max Bruce Thunderman.jpg|Maximus Bruce Thunderman aka Max Thunderman. Supercutie.jpg|Max with Dr. Colosso. Max SayCheese.jpg|"Say Cheese!" (Phoebe vs. Max) Max Thunderman in Supervillain Costume.jpg|Max Thunderman in Supervillain Costume Trivia *He is portrayed by Jack Griffo. *Max has a pet named Dr. Colosso. He was a supervillain who was transformed into a talking bunny by Hank Thunderman. *He plans on attending Villain U when he's older. *Max has a Dark Mayhem poster. *He likes to play pranks on Phoebe. *In his old school his school photos where formal and he had to wear his supervillain outfit. *He is evil because he thinks Phoebe will be the best superhero and he wants to be the best so he will be the best at being evil. *He has a lot of phones. *His lair has a nightlight. *He imitates Phoebe a lot. *He had a crush on Kim Williams. *He owns several Doomsday devices. *Max is allergic to cats. *He is twins with Phoebe. *He couldn't ride a bike, but taught himself (Crime After Crime). *He is twenty seconds younger than Phoebe (Thundersense). *He has a teddy bear named Grizzly Gus for when he is scared of getting shots (Paging Dr. Thundermans). *He beheaded Phoebe's dolls when she was five. *He doesn't know how to floss. *When Veronica sabotaged Phoebe in choir, he wanted a rhino to attack Veronica. *He wanted to throw an anvil on Evan in "Pretty Little Choirs". *He violated the "Bunnies Before Honeys" code. *He used his powers in Pretty Little Choirs when Veronica and her friends tried to spit spitballs at Phoebe. *He is the only one in the family that knows where Nora keeps her bow collection. Category:Supervillains Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Envious Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychics Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Self-Aware Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Egotist Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful